


【我鸣】在外柏拉图/R

by Anbuchiuchiu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anbuchiuchiu/pseuds/Anbuchiuchiu
Summary: ＊原著向PWP＊請無腦閱讀
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 2





	【我鸣】在外柏拉图/R

正文：  
「鸣人......这样会痛吗？」我爱罗轻轻的将手指探入底下人的后穴之中，缓缓地搅动着，他身下的少年则有些难受的双手抓紧着床单，双脚大开的样子看起来十分淫荡，却又透着一股青涩之感，他们都是第一次没错，可在发生这第一次之前，已经有过许多模仿的行为，终于没办法克制的两人今天好不容易找到了空挡的时间，我爱罗第一次有这么深的罪恶感——利用了风影职务之便，到木叶出差顺便与情人私会。

当所有人都以为五代风影和木叶的下一任火影继承人是非常要好的「朋友」——如果在公开场合牵过手甚至亲过脸颊也还在世俗的朋友接受范围的话——或者更进一步的说，可能互有好感的话，以冷淡的我爱罗和一心想成为火影的鸣人的性格来看，那一定也是柏拉图式的交流，都是人柱力、都是一村之长、甚至连身世都很相像，鸣人还救过我爱罗两次，这些都不会让人将两人往不纯洁交往的方向联想过去，风火两国关系日益紧密当然是众人十分乐意看到的，和平年代，两国的观光交游也让人非常向往的，砂的特殊气候与景观，木叶的温暖四季宜人，似乎就连领导人们都非常喜欢到对方的国家去，当然，木叶是由鸣人代理的。

今天，又是一个不怎么重要的小出访，却是由我爱罗亲自前来，对此木叶众人早已见怪不怪，和他比较熟一点的鹿丸甚至还会调侃着：『你该不会是和鸣人交往吧？ 』『那你跟手鞠交往了吗？ 』我爱罗总会笑着回应，实则踩着鹿丸痛处，到现在，鹿丸都还不敢表白，就是因为手鞠作为砂的外交负责人，总是东奔西走，万一他哪天在女生心情烦躁的时候告白，肯定会成为炮灰的。  
见鹿丸不说话，我爱罗在心里叹了口气，回头还是告诉姊姊，要是真这么想跟奈良家的男人在一起，还是自己主动会更快一些。

『我爱罗，你到了怎么没跟我说一声的说！ 』远远的，一个橘色的身影在屋檐上跳跃着，一眨眼就来到两人面前，他眨着天蓝色的眼睛，露出灿烂又可爱的笑容，看得我爱罗忘了要接话，过神来后，在鸣人困惑的视线和鹿丸嘲讽的眼神中速速丢下一句「我们走吧」就将人拉走。  
『鸣人，其实......今天是个假公差。 』『欸？你......该不会是为了......？ ！ 』鸣人从犹疑到后来瞪大双眼，惊讶的支支吾吾起来，不知道是想到了什么，脸也跟着泛起红晕，我爱罗牵着他的手，走到一处阴影中，转过头用空灵的绿眼睛紧盯着鸣人，想要吻他，却又怕被路过的人发现。

他们的确更多的是心灵交流，没错。  
可在关上门的时候，会发生什么就很难对外人道了。

『鸣人，我们去城外那间温泉旅馆吧。 』

虽然是做好了心理准备才来的，上次正想进一步时却被临时的任务通知给打断，鸣人慌忙的穿起衣服，轻轻在我爱罗脸上小鸡啄米似的亲了一下，『抱歉我爱罗，下次继续，好吗？ 』他语带歉意，却在下次、下下次见面都没再提起，我爱罗心急如焚，想着对方是不是忘记了，就连和风火两国的大名一同吃饭时，鸣人咬着肋排的样子，都被他心浮气躁的看成不纯洁的画面，满心都是「想跟鸣人做爱」的念头，到了大名问话时他都差点没能回答的程度。

再这样下去，肯定不行的吧？  
要是哪天在会议上不小心说了：『鸣人虽然舌灿莲花，没想到口活却不太行。 』这种话似乎也很有可能，极度压抑的风影脑内世界却是如此千奇百怪肯定没人想得到吧？也只有鸣人这个作为他所有欲望与幻想的接受人才知道，我爱罗才是看着冷漠，实际上很容易就被撩拨，他后来也就习惯了他们独处时我爱罗突然就抱上来的反差行为。

然而，现在的这个状况虽然符合我爱罗预期，却还是因为未知而有些手足无措。已经做好的充足的知识准备，所以他还是尽力装作从容的将新买的润滑液开封，倒出一些在手上搓揉着，接着才抹上鸣人的洞口，自己早已充血的分身也分到了一些。他听说过第一次双方都不会很舒服，更何况他们都是男性，这本就不是拿来交配的器官，他实在很怕会让鸣人感受不好，但他们的欲望都双双被挑起，箭在弦上，不得不发，他俯下身又再次亲吻着鸣人，一只手扶着自己的分身，抵上鸣人因为紧张而情不自禁收缩着的穴口，他轻声问着：「我可以进去了吗？」「啊、恩......」鸣人望着我爱罗，适才只有手指的时候，他还没能很好的适应异物感，而现在，当那根炽热的物体也正有着侵入的趋势时，他心里还是有害怕的情绪一闪而过。

「你、慢一点啊，我爱罗......」  
「好，如果你会痛，一定要跟我说......」

我爱罗抓住鸣人双腿借以施力，看着自己的性器一点一滴没入爱人的身体是一种很奇妙的感觉，下身被紧致的包覆着不说，还有... ....听着鸣人「啊、等一下、呜呜......」之类的呻吟声，配合着养眼的画面，总觉得十分的色情。风影虽然在生活中大部分的时间都不会想到这些床事，但当他身历其境时，却也是和寻常男性一样，满脑子想着「好可爱、好舒服、好想用力操他」 ，但我爱罗毕竟也是名忍者，他强忍着所有的性冲动，温柔的问着：「还可以再进去吗？」接着又低下头吻着鸣人眼角的眼泪，和他柔软的面颊。

「可以......」甬道被撑开的时候，鸣人还在思考着自己的后面到底能不能接受那个......看起来有些吓人的棒状体，人体的无限可能还是让他吓坏了，我爱罗像安抚他，拉着他的手去碰交合之处，「你摸摸看，鸣人，你的这里已经几乎含着全部了，很棒喔。」「别说这么难为情的话啦......」鸣人尝试想抽回手，他的恋人却不知道是被打开了什么开关，硬是将他的手按在那处，低声说着：「机会难得，你看不到这里，就用手感受一下我们是怎么做爱的吧！」说完就开始向前顶弄着。 「哈啊......！」一阵阵浪潮似的酥麻感突然一股脑的冲上鸣人脑门，他控制不住的想要抓紧些什么，我爱罗的阴茎在他的身体里头像只充满好奇的肉食动物，所到之处都是侵略性的啮咬感，他感受到自己肠壁也紧紧的绞紧他的，仿佛那里天生是作为交配的器官一样，太不科学，却又让人无法自拔的沉溺在愉悦的快感之中。

「鸣人......你真的好紧......真的是第一次做爱呢。」我爱罗一手将鸣人的一只腿抱在自己肩膀上，另一只手开始在他身上四处游走，爱抚着，从他胸前因为兴奋而挺立的红点，但他因为喘息无法闭口而留下的津液，最后他握上了鸣人的性器，跟着自己抽插爱人的频率一同上下撸动着，鸣人闭上眼睛，想回应我爱罗那句让人害羞的话，没想对方却又俯下身在他耳边道：「可鸣人的身体很淫荡呢，光是流了这么多水不说，还让人看着你的表情，就让人想干你到说不出话来。」已经被操干着的少年脸像烧过一样，他正想开口骂人，我爱罗的舌头却舔上了他的耳窝处，引得鸣人叫出了声：「啊啊、好痒——等一下、我爱罗、不要......不要再舔了......」后穴吞吐着巨物、自己的分身又被温暖的手掌包覆着、现在我爱罗根本不打算放过自己，细细的吸吮着他的耳朵，脑袋一片空白，身体被我爱罗的体温笼罩、焚烧，他拼命的喘息着，而当我爱罗的性器前端辗过他的前列腺时，他浑身一颤的撞到了他的额头，对方愣了愣，随即露出了有些坏心的笑容。

「看来这里让你很舒服？」他撑着身体，稍微退出一些又再次插入，研磨着那个让他的恋人开始呓语的小点，「我爱罗、停下、不要了..... .不要了呜呜呜......」「可你不是很舒服吗？鸣人——」他着迷的看着鸣人失神的眼睛，那一片总是充满阳光的海，如今却被自己给撞得天翻地覆，蒙上了一层晶莹的水光，他想舔遍他全身，包含他的发丝和脚趾，有一个说法是喜欢一个人的最初会被食欲驱动着，那自己可能就是得了拥有无法餍足的病，每当他看见鸣人，不管是在五影会谈、在风火两国合作的会议上，即使鸣人目前还不是火影，他也已经把他当成与自己相同的立场对待，在外面的时候都是如此，公事公办，招牌微笑，只有到了两人独处的时刻，我爱罗才会在一关上门就立刻把人压在门板上亲吻，像是要填补什么的从鸣人身上掠夺着，然后因为缺氧而起喘吁吁的分开。

『我、我爱罗......原来你这么欲求不满的说......』鸣人红着脸，抹了抹挂在唇边的口水，有些迟疑的去拨弄着我爱罗乱掉的头发。  
『......看到你才这样的，不行吗？ 』我爱罗再度将人抱在怀里，直接压在了床上，开始脱起自己和对方的衣服。

还没和鸣人确认关系之前，他心想着自己要求不多，只要鸣人幸福快乐就好；而当自己终于忍不住告白后，他又觉得鸣人能喜欢自己已经太过幸运了，夫复何求？但随着恋爱关系演进，他想要的却一天比一天多，他知道鸣人和自己的梦想都还没实现，成为影这件事是不可能被放弃的，所以就在频繁的来往里把握每分每秒，在外头他和他是多么的相敬如宾，仿佛两个友爱的兄弟，私底下却将所有极尽忍耐的假象完全剥除，他越是克制，晚上就越是放纵，他们虽然迟迟没有进展到最后一步，但其他所有该做的也都做过了。他一直觉得自己有些勉强鸣人配合自己，因为鸣人几乎不曾主动要求过什么，只是在看见我爱罗火热的视线后，笑笑的说：『我爱罗还真是一直很有精神的说！ 』

才不是，是因为看到你，心里就乱得不知该如何是好。  
想对你做得事情不计其数，这才冰山一角罢了。

『有时候，还是会有一种我单方面爱你的错觉。 』  
『你明明知道不是这样的......笨蛋。 』  
只有在这种要他证明的时候，鸣人才会难为情的主动捧起对方的脸，笨拙亲吻我爱罗苍白的脸，沿着刺青的笔画勾勒出爱的形状，只有两人的时候许多秘密、情欲和无声的交流才会跟着蔓延开来，铺成一片柔软的海滩，海浪轻轻拍打在沙上，留下一整片深色的痕迹。

五代风影后来才明白，他们即使相爱着，也永远没有满足的一天。

随着时间过去，我爱罗汗水淋漓，仅止于爱抚和自慰的两人都不知道原来真正的做爱是一件如此辛苦的事情，比跋山涉水的任务还要疲倦，却比任务归来的放松感更加令人欣喜。鸣人的眼睛已经闭上许久，仅仅皱着眉头，口里因为不断升温的快感而断断续续发出暧昧的呻吟，不得不说，爱人的声音是床事最好的催情剂，让上方那人即使疲惫，却越来越感到兴奋。

「鸣人，换个姿势吧？」他将性器从鸣人的身体里抽出来，温柔的扶着他的身体，「要、要怎么样......」鸣人有些恍惚，身体动起来的时候一些温热的液体从后穴流了出来，羞耻感让他「咿！」的叫了出来，我爱罗以为他是害怕了，靠在他耳边说着：「没事的鸣人，就快结束了。」

饶是鸣人这种单纯的家伙，都知道这种事情一旦上头，怎么可能很快结束？他突然想到井野跟佐井吵架之后，曾经大声对樱抱怨着：『男人的嘴，骗人的鬼！ 』此刻，他竟然觉得将之套用在我爱罗身上竟也十分合情合理......

我爱罗抓了一颗枕头垫在鸣人胸前，「这样等等你会比较有支撑点。」「欸？为何？」鸣人背对着我爱罗，呈现屁股翘高双手撑床的姿势，这样趴在枕头上还真有些舒适......咿——？ ！

「啊！」鸣人发出了短促的呻吟——我爱罗没有事先告知他，便猝不及防的将自己的性器又重新对准花径，直直的撞了进去，换了姿势所有的感官刺激变得全然不同，恋人的阴茎完全撑开自己身体的撕裂感随着他的动作，酥麻感与痛楚轮番上阵，让鸣人不禁哭叫出声：「等等、太深、太深了——我爱罗！太大、太多了啦、呜......」身体被贯穿的感觉有些骇人，因为姿势关系，我爱罗进到了他从未想像过的深度，似乎还能感受到下腹部也被撞击着，他停下想伸手去确认的想法，万一摸到了我爱罗阴茎的形状，他怕是再也不敢和恋人做爱了吧？

太恐怖了！  
鸣人吸着鼻子，眼泪一颗一颗的掉了下来，转过头对我爱罗说：「我爱、罗......拜托你、慢一点......我有点怕. .....」我爱罗喘着气，弯下身抱着鸣人，舔舐着他耳后敏感的肌肤，潮红遍布，此刻的鸣人看起来十分诱人，他......觉得自己似乎很难再忍耐了，他就这样从后面环抱着鸣人，连他的手一同，「我尽量、抱歉！」鸣人正想松一口气，没想到我爱罗是慢下来了没错，他几乎将自己全部抽出，紧接着——快速的尽根没入——没等到鸣人再次尖叫，他就将手指伸进鸣人的嘴里，手指与他的舌头交缠着，「如果很害怕的话，就咬我。」「唔、唔唔、呜呜呜呜——」他被骗了，生理性泪水不断涌出，虽然身体失控的感觉让人惊恐，但我爱罗紧紧抱着他这点还是发挥了很大的功效，他吸吮着我爱罗的手指，防止自己的口水溢出，却徒劳无功，他就像是被干到失禁一样的浑身湿透，透明的汁液满布他上下两张嘴，及周围的肌肤，只有被我爱罗抱着的地方是干燥的、清爽的，其余都泛滥成灾，已经习惯被抽插的肠肉更是不断分泌液体，就连鸣人都觉得有些羞耻，自己的身体似乎比自己想像的还要更投入这场性爱之中。

「我们、肯定不是柏拉图......」我爱罗突然抓着鸣人的手肘，后者还搞不清楚要发生什么事，便被突如其来的快感给电晕了脑袋，他的恋人似乎在做最后的冲刺，速度极快的撞击着他臀部的软肉，淫靡的啪啪啪声在房间内放肆回荡着，鸣人突然觉得他们应该要先放温泉水的，不然但凡是路过他们房间的人、或是隔壁的房客，肯定都会听到的吧？

自己正被狠狠操干着的声音，还有自己沉溺其中叫春的声音。  
我爱罗倒好，他只要喘着气，就可以把自己搞得如此不堪，最后还能射在自己身体里。

「我们当然不是......你这家伙，一副很正经的样子，谁都不知道你其实满脑龌龊思想......」鸣人抓紧床单，我爱罗在听到他说龌龊思想几个字时还刻意加重力道，让他一时失了神，却还是咬牙继续说：「我看你每分每秒，肯定都是想着怎么操我的说......大家肯定不知道五代风影竟然这么色情又变态！」「那又怎么样？」我爱罗咬着鸣人的耳垂，下身的速度已经到了无法控制的地步，令人羞耻的声音似乎快要可以盖过外头人说话的声响，「鸣人不也喜欢我这样对你吗？上次在火影楼的时候，你可开心了，还有上上次在出任务的时候，你还趁大家睡觉的时候，主动坐上来磨蹭，还有——」「喂、别说了！住口——！」鸣人被逗得满脸通红，简直像颗番茄，「你要射就射，不要一直弄啦！」「为什么一定要现在射？」我爱罗起了幼稚的反抗心，反而放慢了速度，忍住了射精的冲动，慢慢磨着那处叫鸣人无法继续思考的小点，「还是你已经发现刚刚那些浪叫声都被大家听见了？未来的七代目火影？」「啊、啊、哈啊......才没有、被听见......」

鸣人突然发觉如果要让我爱罗尽快射出来结束这一切便是自己要多出一些努力，他吃力的收缩着自己的后穴，就听见身后的人发出「嘶」的一声，正当鸣人觉得自己应该就快要获得自由，我爱罗将他整个人向后拉进自己怀里，然后从床上站了起来，往浴室的方向走去，期间还不断在他的后颈处啃咬着，留下一朵朵鲜花般红艳的吻痕，鸣人慌乱的踢着脚，却挣脱不开，「我爱罗，你要干嘛？」「泡温泉啊，不然水都冷掉了。」 「哪里有水？你什么时候放的？难道说......」

鸣人的猜想在看到浴室镜中我爱罗嘴角的笑意后确立了，刚刚说我爱罗满脑子龌龊思想他根本没说错，这人在他们决定做爱之前就放了温泉水，根本是预谋好要在这里继续的吧？他到底还有哪些后招是鸣人还没看清的呢？他有些欲哭无泪，镜子里的自己看起来非常狼狈，全身姹紫嫣红不说，眼睛也红通通的，无辜的模样难怪让我爱罗欲罢不能，而现在，鸣人又能够预知等等会发生什么事了......

「温泉好像已经冷掉了，我再放一些热水好了。」我爱罗确认过温度后重新抱起鸣人，该死的，这浴室里为何要有这么一大片镜子，简直就像是专门要用来做爱的地方啊！

「那不然我们就等一等......先休息一下？」明知不可为而为之就是在说鸣人现在的状态，我爱罗闻言只是一脸无所谓的笑了笑，「好啊，你休息吧。」「欸......欸欸？真的吗？」「真的啊。」鸣人如释重负，却发现他的恋人已经开始又开始搓揉自己的性器，一边吮吻着他胸前的挺立，鸣人难耐的嗔道：「不是要休息吗......」「你可以休息啊，我弄我的。」红发在满室氤氲中妖艳的像是彼岸花，他的绿眼睛此刻又染上了情欲，鸣人无可奈何的环抱着他的头，感觉到我爱罗的性器又缓缓的进入了他的身体，到底要做多久这人才会满足呢？他可是已经很累了啊！

「鸣人，舒服吗？」「恩......舒服......」「你看起来真的很舒服，你比较喜欢这个姿势吗？」「你、你怎么知道的？」 「你转头看看镜子啊。」鸣人转头看向镜子，像是完全没有隐私权可言，他和我爱罗全身赤裸正在交配的模样的就这样被映照出来，他躺卧在石头砌成的平台上，我爱罗则是压着他的大腿根部，一下又一下的挺胯，每一下都带动了自己身体的抽蓄，他又想哭了，却不是因为害怕，是一种现实感的突然让他深刻的意识到自己到底在做什么——他和我爱罗今天的行程只有一样——他们疯狂而持久的沉浸在做爱的快感中，没有人明确说要停，于是也就继续下去，其实截至目前为止，鸣人已经射了三次四次，我爱罗却依然故我的在他身体里抽插着，完全没有要出来的意思。  
也许是等待的时间太漫长，才让首次尝到甜头的风影这么放纵自己，无数次、无数次的幻想也好，春梦也罢，他想这样对待鸣人很久了，久到他自己都快忘记第一次想着鸣人自慰是几岁的时候，十四？还是十五岁？总之自从鸣人硬生生的闯入自己的生活之后，他就已经像是中了毒一样的无法控制自己的想法，怎样都好，在两情相悦的现在，已经骗不了自己了。  
其实鸣人也晓得的，所以他无限制的包容着恋人，宽容他所有情不自禁的言行举止，他心里其实也跟我爱罗一样的疯狂，只是没像他到了不刻意控制就无法维持表面正常的地步。

所以溺毙在爱情里是很正常的感觉吧？

「鸣人，你的表情，好色。」  
「你的表情才色啦，笨蛋！」

对着镜子做还是有些太刺激了，就连我爱罗都有些受不了似的开始又和鸣人接吻，舌尖舔过鸣人的每颗牙齿，贪婪的汲取他的呼出的气息与气味，他的动作没停过，鸣人一直很困惑，为何体术不好的我爱罗竟然在这方面可以这么持久，但他打算等到结束后再问，以免对方竞争心起，又把自己插射个没完没了。

「温泉好像好了，要进去吗？」「所以你待会儿再继续在温泉里做？」「不好吗？感觉应该蛮舒服的。」「你还真是鬼畜啊我爱罗.... ..」鸣人忍不住咒骂，我爱罗歪了歪头，似乎是真的没听懂鸣人的话语，阴茎还插在他身体里，就捧着他的臀部朝温泉走去，热水一蔓过他们的腰腹，我爱罗便又开始动了起来，鸣人做在他身上，颇有种是自己主动用屁股迎合对方的放荡感，他紧紧搂着我爱罗的脖子，闷声道：「好......好羞耻啊......」我爱罗顿了顿，在温泉水里的两只手扣着鸣人的腰，抓着他上下摇晃着，因为抽插所造成的气泡波波波上浮，他有些邪魅的笑着：「鸣人现在看起来真的很色情......比你用色诱术还要厉害。」他衔住鸣人想反驳的嘴，吸吮了一阵才放开，「用小穴自己来的感觉如何？舒服吗？」「混帐，明明是你的手......唔！」我爱罗又吻住了他，满脸迷茫，似带着醉意那样的又温柔的笑了起来，「开玩笑的鸣人，我爱你，真的好爱你......」

鸣人倏地深呼吸了一口气，当初我爱罗跟他告白的时候也是这样的表情，也是喝了点酒的微醺，带着满腹真心说着那样动人的话语，虽说性事方面的索求的确是吓到他了，但其余一切都让他非常动心，大概世界上不会再有人比我爱罗更爱自己，当然，他心里也是喜欢他的，刚开始时却依然是那种小心翼翼的爱意，逐渐有越烧越旺的趋势。感受到爱、感受到温暖、感受到入夜后与人相依偎的安定，他也跟着伸出舌头与我爱罗的互相交缠，自己的口水没有味道，但恋人的口水却是甜的，在温度刚好的温泉里头，他们激情的交媾，而在水面之上，却充满了温柔絮语。

柏拉图是标竿，对他们而言，却仅是伪装的工具罢了。

「鸣人，我快要忍不住了，我想......」  
「你等等、可要帮我清乾净喔，我爱罗！」

真实的状况却是这样腥膻，却充满无处不在的爱意。

END.  
后记：  
一时开车一时爽  
一直开车火葬场


End file.
